Le malade imaginaire
by Paige0703
Summary: Un Kageyama malade. Un Hinata inquiet. Un Nishinoya qui s'en mêle et donne un "remède" magique au rouquin... Mélanger le tout et voilà ce que ça donne.
1. Un drôle de remède

_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

_**Et on continue avec les vieilles fics pas encore publiées ! Une nouvelle histoire en trois chapitres cette fois-ci.  
**_

_**Le premier aujourd'hui et les prochains seront les deux samedis suivant. (en espérant ne pas oublier ^^)**_

_**J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle plaira (comme toutes les autres ^^)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Le malade imaginaire**_

_**Chapitre n°1 : Un drôle de remède**_

Comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Hinata franchit le portail de son lycée en pédalant doucement, cherchant du regard la silhouette d'un de ses coéquipiers. Il alla finalement ranger son vélo au même emplacement que les fois précédentes. Il souffla dans ses mains, tentant de les réchauffer un tant soit peu. L'air était encore frais à cette heure de la journée, le soleil se levant peu à peu à l'horizon, colorant faiblement le ciel d'un douce couleur orangée. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait inlassablement dans la même direction depuis bientôt une dizaine de minutes. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que celui qu'il attendait était bel et bien en retard. A moins que... Il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible en s'enfonçant dans l'enceinte du lycée.

\- Bakageyama ! Hurla-t-il alors. Si tu es arrivé avant moi, sans m'attendre, tu vas me le payer ! S'époumona le rouquin.

Pour lui c'était devenu un rituel. Il posait son vélo et Kageyama arrivait soit en même temps que lui, soit à quelques secondes d'écart. Une fois le vélo attaché, ils ne pouvaient alors s'empêcher de faire la course jusqu'au vestiaire. Alors pourquoi Kageyama ne l'avait pas attendu ce matin ? Il grimpa rapidement les quelques marches avant de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore des vestiaires il posa rapidement la main sur la poignée et abaissa celle-ci. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. Kageyama n'était donc pas dans les vestiaires... Serait-il directement allé au gymnase ? Ni une ni deux, Hinata fit demi-tour et se précipita vers le gymnase, prêt à remonter les bretelles à son passeur. _Non, mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas attendu ce Bakageyama ? Il va m'entendre !_ se promit le rouquin, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois devant le gymnase, son sourire disparut bien vite et la déception le gagna rapidement. En quelques minutes il était passé de l'impatience à la colère puis de nouveau à l'impatience avant de finalement voir la déception s'emparer de lui. Il repartit d'un pas lent, tête basse, vers les vestiaires attendre les autres joueurs de l'équipe pour l'entraînement matinal. Il s'assit finalement sur les marches, laissant un long soupir lui échapper. Hinata était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas, ni les voix de ses senpais se rapprocher peu à peu de lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Hinata ? Entendit finalement ce dernier.

Le rouquin releva brusquement la tête. Si le reste de l'équipe était arrivé, cela voulait dire... Un sourire plein d'espoir sur les lèvres, Hinata regarda le petit groupe se trouvant devant lui. Il se leva même, regardant derrière tout le monde, allant même jusqu'à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Pourtant, rapidement, son sourire se fana de nouveau et le rouquin s'assit alors, boudeur. Les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine et les bras autour de ces dernières, Hinata semblait plus que dépressif. Sugawara jeta un regard à ses coéquipiers. Sawamura haussa simplement les épaules. Le passeur s'avança vers le rouquin avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda Sugawara d'une voix douce.

\- Bakageyama, répondit finalement Hinata. D'habitude on arrive toujours ensemble et là... il leva la tête vers son coéquipier, il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Les autres membres de l'équipe de Karasuno sourirent en comprenant enfin la raison de la mauvaise humeur du jeune joueur : l'absence de Kageyama.

\- C'est juste pour ça que tu déprimes ? Remarqua alors Tanaka en s'approchant et en donnant une tape dans le dos de Hinata.

Ce dernier se mit à tousser, manquant de s'étouffer après cette "petite" tape amicale.

\- Doucement Tanaka, lui fit remarquer Sawamura.

\- Allez, du nerf ! L'encouragea Nishinoya. Je suis sûr qu'il a trop révisé et qu'il s'est pas réveillé. Mais quand il arrivera on lui fera sa fête, ajouta le libéro.

Ces quelques mots rendirent le sourire au rouquin.

\- Réviser ? Lui ? Se moqua ouvertement Tsukishima. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce verbe fasse parti de son vocabulaire, dit-il avec mépris.

\- Tsuki !

\- Quoi ? Rétorqua le blond en haussant les sourcils. Personne ne m'a entendu de toute façon, dit-il avant de commencer à grimper les marches, laissant les autres derrière lui.

Yamaguchi lui emboîta rapidement le pas. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à Nishinoya et Sugawara pour réconforter le rouquin et lui rendre son entrain habituel. Une fois fait, ils partirent tous se changer avant de se rendre enfin dans le gymnase pour commencer leur premier entraînement de la semaine. Personne ne loupa les nombreux coups d'œil de Hinata vers la porte d'entrée, ni sa déception quand il se rendit compte que l'arrivant n'était autre que Takeda sensei, et non Kageyama. Il soupira longuement avant de retourner au fond du terrain.

C'est finalement la mort dans l'âme qu'il alla se changer avant de rejoindre sa salle de cours. Rien de ce que lui dire ses coéquipiers ne put lui remonter le moral. Il n'écouta les cours de la journée que très distraitement, marquant presque toutes les dix minutes "Bakageyama" sur ses cahiers. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre à de nombreuses reprises par ses enseignants, mais rien n'y faisait, Hinata était plus déprimé que jamais. La journée de cours se termina finalement, et Hinata avait l'impression que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire, pourtant, son moral déjà en berne chuta un peu plus lors de son arrivée pour l'entraînement de fin de journée. Non, Kageyama ne venait toujours pas... Personne ne réussit à mettre Hinata dans le jeu, et Sugawara préféra finalement mettre fin à l'entraînement plus tôt que prévu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le consoler Nishinoya, je suis sûr que demain il sera là. De mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude et que dès qu'il te verra il te criera à nouveau dessus.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda faiblement Hinata.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un passionné de volley comme lui manquerait deux jours d'entraînement ? Remarqua Sugawara.

\- Mais oui, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, renchérit Tanaka.

Devant l'air aussi confiant de ses senpais, Hinata retrouva un semblant de sourire et de bonne humeur.

\- Oui, et il va m'entendre !

Il repartit finalement sur son vélo, ayant déjà hâte d'être au lendemain. La seule pensée qui l'habitait était la leçon qu'il allait donner à Kageyama le lendemain pour son absence. Qu'importe que ce dernier s'énerve par la suite, au moins cela voudrait dire qu'il était présent. Hinata ne chercha pas une seconde à savoir pourquoi l'absence du passeur le blessait autant et encore moins la raison qui le poussait à vouloir le voir le plus vite possible. S'il pouvait même le voir maintenant, il irait aussi vite que possible le rejoindre. Pour lui il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de raison. Il voulait voir Kageyama et c'était tout. Oui, c'était une évidence : sans Kageyama à ses côtés, tout lui semblait si morne et ennuyeux. Il pédala plus vite un immense sourire sur les lèvres en pensant au lendemain.

\- KAGEYAMAAAAAAAA ! hurla à plein poumon le rouquin.

Des oiseaux s'envolèrent au loin, faisant rire le jeune homme. Il se sentit mieux après avoir relâcher, par ce cri, toute la tension et la déception de cette triste journée. Même le volley de l'avait pas amusé autant que d'habitude.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mardi matin, c'est avec un entrain plus que visible que Hinata quitta son lit et fila sous la douche. Il prit rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de monter sur son vélo et de filer le plus vite possible vers son lycée. Il se voyait déjà faire la course avec le passeur de première année. Bien sûr, il ne manquerait pas de lui faire la morale sur son absence avant, et sur le fait qu'il aurait pu les prévenir... Au moins leur capitaine. Il rigola en voyant l'air renfrogné qu'aurait certainement ce dernier. Il arriva finalement devant le portail de son établissement et se dépêcha de ranger son vélo avant de chercher autour de lui le moindre signe montrant que son partenaire était déjà arrivé. Il consulta finalement sa montre se rendant alors compte qu'il était quelque peu en avance. Il s'assit sur le muret à côté de son vélo. Chantonnant le prénom de Kageyama, il attendit l'arrivée de ce dernier, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Lentement les secondes s'écoulèrent une à une, se transformant rapidement en de longues minutes d'un silence étouffant. Après près d'une demi-heure des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Hinata sauta sur ses pieds et scruta au loin une silhouette qui se détachait peu à peu, sortant de l'obscurité. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une personne, mais plusieurs. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu quand il reconnu la voix de Sugawara suivit du rire de Sawamura et d'Azumane. Sugawara remarqua en premier la présence du rouquin. Il fit un rapide geste de la tête :

\- Hinata est déjà là...

Les deux autres le remarquèrent alors.

\- Et vu la tête qu'il tire, remarqua le capitaine de Karasuno, Kageyama n'est pas là, lui.

\- Le pauvre... ajouta Azumane. Il fait vraiment peine à voir.

\- Bonjour Hinata, salua Sugawara une fois à la hauteur du jeune joueur.

\- Bonjour, répondit poliment Hinata.

Une fois que les deux autres l'eurent salué à leur tour, ils partirent tous les quatre vers les vestiaires. Personne n'osa prononcer le nom de Kageyama de peur de démoraliser un peu plus le petit feinteur. Ils se changèrent avant finalement d'être rejoint par les autres membres.

\- Kageyama n'est pas encore là ? Remarqua Tanaka en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Chuuuuut ! Lui intima Sugawara avant de se tourner vers Hinata.

Trop tard, le mal était fait. Hinata était à genoux au sol, les bras ballants et les yeux éteints.

\- Alala, regarde ce que tu a fais Tanaka, dit Nishinoya en s'approchant du rouquin. Allez, debout, tu ne vas quand même pas accueillir Kageyama avec cette tête quand même ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il arrive ? Demanda Hinata en levant les yeux vers Noya, plein d'espoir.

\- Heu... Je sais pas, mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la vie désertait une nouvelle fois les yeux ambre du rouquin. Il se leva finalement.

\- Je pars devant... dit-il faiblement.

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent s'éloigner, ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

\- N'importe quoi... remarqua Tsukishima avant de commencer à se changer.

La journée passa finalement et comme un rappel de la veille, Hinata sembla sans vie. Sawamura, Sugawara, Tanaka, Nishinoya et Azumane étaient rassemblés près de l'estrade.

\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour lui, dit finalement Sugawara en montrant Hinata qui ramassait un à un les ballons au sol afin de les ranger.

\- Laissez-moi faire, fit alors Noya.

\- Tu sais comment lui remonter le moral ? Demanda le passeur étonné par le ton aussi sur du libéro.

\- Et oui, répondit ce dernier.

Il s'avança finalement vers Hinata, et devant son air si sûr de lui, les autres ne surent s'ils devaient ou non s'inquiéter. Le libéro pouvait parfois avoir de drôles d'idées derrière la tête et le petit sourire qu'il avait eu avant de rejoindre Hinata ne plaisait que très peu à Sugawara et Sawamura qui échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet. Ses amis le regardèrent aborder un Hinata dépressif. Pourtant, ils le virent rapidement retrouver des couleurs et un nouveau sourire reprit place sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça va vraiment marcher ? S'écria presque Hinata.

Noya hocha la tête. Les autres échangèrent un regard alors que Noya revenait vers eux en trottinant. Hinata continua de ranger, mais il le fit avec un entrain retrouvé.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi au juste ? Demanda le capitaine une fois Nishinoya arrivé à leur hauteur.

Il leur sourit avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est un secret entre Hinata et moi.

\- Tu ne préparerais pas un mauvais coup ? Demanda Sawamura quelque peu méfiant.

\- Mais non, fais moi confiance, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Demain après-midi, tout devrait être réglé, dit-il avec confiance.

\- Bien, répondit simplement le capitaine. Finissons de ranger et partons.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard tout ce petit monde rentrait enfin chez lui. Hinata se dépêcha de rentrer. Plus vite il dormirait et plus vite le lendemain viendrait... Le sommeil ne vint pas aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait voulu et il passa une grande partie de la nuit à tourner en rond dans son lit à la recherche d'un sommeil qui le fuyait. Il s'endormit finalement un peu après une heure.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mercredi arriva enfin et Hinata compta les heures qui le séparait de la fin des cours. Exceptionnellement, le club de volley n'avait pas entraînement cet après-midi là, une inspection du gymnase devant être faite. Hinata quitta alors le lycée et rentra se changer rapidement. Il ne prit même pas le temps de manger quoi que se soit qu'il était déjà sur son vélo et filait comme le vent.

Une fois parvenu à destination, il descendit de son vélo avant de le déposer contre le muret d'une maison. Il s'approcha du portail le cœur battant et alors qu'il cherchait un peu de courage avant d'entrer, une femme en sortit.

\- Bonjour Madame ! S'écria presque Hinata, droit comme un i.

\- Bonjour, répondit cette dernière. Tu viens pour Tobio, je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Hinata.

Le rouquin hocha la tête avant de voir celle qu'il devina être la mère de son partenaire ouvrir le petit portail.

\- Entre, il est à l'étage dans sa chambre. Je dois faire quelques courses. Si besoin, il y a du thé et des biscuits dans la cuisine, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Merci Madame, répondit poliment Hinata en s'inclinant.

Une fois la mère de Kageyama partie, Hinata se tourna vers la maison le cœur battant. Il déglutit péniblement avant de s'avancer lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible, comme si Kageyama risquait de l'entendre. Une fois la porte refermée et ses chaussures ôtées, il s'approcha de l'escalier, grimpant une à une les marches. Hinata avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison. Il se trouvait désormais devant la chambre du passeur, la main levée, prêt à frapper. Il hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui le retenait de frapper.

Des milliers de questions commencèrent finalement à affluer dans son esprit. Le doute concernant la réaction de Kageyama. La peur de ne pas être le bienvenue. L'inquiétude d'être rejeté. La crainte... Il recula d'un pas, n'étant plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il pensa à faire demi-tour, mais finalement le besoin de voir Kageyama l'emporta sur toutes ces craintes. Il frappa quelques coups légers sur la porte avant d'entrer la voix de Kageyama l'y autorisant. Ce simple "Oui" le fit sourire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu le son de cette voix depuis une éternité maintenant. L'impatience le gagna un peu plus alors qu'il posait enfin la main sur la poignée.

Hinata passa timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-il faiblement.

Hinata pu enfin voir le visage du brun et ressenti un immense soulagement s'infiltrer en lui. Il se retint difficilement de sourire devant le visage de son partenaire. Celui-ci semblait fatigué et de le voir ainsi lui fit alors mal au cœur. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été en colère contre le passeur alors que ce dernier était malade et il comprenait enfin l'absence de ce dernier.

Kageyama se redressa lentement, se retrouvant finalement assis. Il observa le rouquin entrer dans sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds, comme si il risquait de le rendre plus faible en faisant un peu de bruit. Il détailla rapidement le jeune joueur avant de soupirer faiblement. Ça y est... Kageyama venait enfin de comprendre l'origine de son mal-être. Et oui. Il n'avait désormais plus le moindre doute, c'était bien Hinata qui était la cause de tous ses symptômes. Hinata et seulement Hinata. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le comprendre plus tôt ? C'était Hinata et ça avait toujours été Hinata. Depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Hinata est et était toujours le fautif quand quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le comprenait. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le rouquin aurait un tel impact sur son existence la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Non, jamais...

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda finalement le rouquin.

Se tortillant maladroitement les mains, il pouvait sentir le regard de Kageyama sur lui, le détaillant de haut en bas, accentuant un peu plus son malaise. Il continua de se tortiller sur place, ne sachant où se mettre. Kageyama répondit finalement d'une voix morne :

\- Bien.

Hinata releva la tête à cette réponse, ancrant son regard dans celui du brun. Il l'observa de longues secondes avant de voir Kageyama détourner les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas "bien" comme il venait de le lui dire, mais... pourquoi lui mentait-il ainsi ? Pour ne pas l'inquiéter ? Où parce qu'il pensait que cela ne le concernait pas ?

\- Kageyama, commença Hinata d'une voix douce, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir tu sais ? Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi.

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il disait tout cela, mais il avait l'impression que c'était ce que le brun avait besoin d'entendre : qu'il n'était pas seul, que lui était là pour lui. Il eut la vague impression que le passeur venait de se tendre légèrement à ces mots, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Kageyama ne chercha pas une seule seconde à recroiser son regard, mais répondit pourtant :

\- Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de toi d'abord ?

\- Je... ne sais pas, répondit Hinata blessé par les propos de son partenaire. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Kageyama remarqua immédiatement, au son de la voix du rouquin, qu'il l'avait blessé. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, il sentait bien que c'était différent.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda finalement Kageyama voulant changer de sujet.

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais. En fait, Nishinoya san m'a dit que tu étais malade et il m'a aussi donné un moyen de te guérir immédiatement, répondit Hinata de nouveau de bonne humeur.

A ces mots, Kageyama releva la tête, croisant le regard de Hinata. Il vit alors les yeux de ce dernier briller de milles feux alors qu'un léger sourire était dessiné sur son visage.

\- Comment peut-il savoir ce que j'ai d'abord... marmonna Kageyama.

\- Je lui ai demandé la même chose, et il m'a répondu qu'il avait reconnu les symptômes, un truc dans ce genre.

\- Quel remède ? Demanda ensuite Kageyama pas très rassuré.

\- Alors ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Hinata.

Il commença à s'approcher de Kageyama.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! S'écria presque Kageyama, surprenant le rouquin.

Hinata sursauta légèrement avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas du lit du malade. Pourquoi Kageyama s'énervait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait encore rien fait !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda faiblement Hinata.

\- De toute façon... Tout est de ta faute, murmura faiblement Kageyama.

Depuis que Hinata était entré dans sa chambre de longues minutes plus tôt, il avait l'impression qu'il allait encore moins bien. Sa tête, sa poitrine, son cœur... Tout son corps semblait le faire souffrir. Il voulait juste ne plus rien ressentir, mais si cela voulait dire blesser son partenaire, son coéquipier, son ami...

\- C'est de ta faute si je suis malade. De ta faute si je souffre autant. De ta faute... répéta une nouvelle fois Kageyama, plus pour lui même que pour Hinata.

Sous le choc des paroles de Kageyama, Hinata recula d'un pas. La tête baissée, le brun ne vit pas la douleur que ces mots avaient fait apparaître dans les yeux ambre de son partenaire. Ce dernier avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. Kageyama souffrait à cause de lui ? Jamais il n'avait voulu le faire souffrir. Il tenait bien trop à lui pour cela. Et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas entendus, jamais il n'aurait souhaité le voir souffrir. Jamais. Alors sachant qu'ils étaient désormais amis, en tout cas à ses yeux. Sachant que Kageyama était son partenaire, son passeur... Comment pourrait-il lui vouloir du mal ? Il sentait que ses jambes le portaient encore de justesse. Une douleur perçante dans la poitrine et les larmes au bord des yeux, Hinata aurait aimé ne jamais être venu et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : partir le plus loin possible et oublier les dernière minutes qui venait de s'écouler. Mais pourrait-il vraiment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il en doutait.

Hinata fit finalement demi-tour et alors qu'il avait de nouveau la main sur la poignée, les derniers mots de Nishinoya lui revinrent en tête.

_\- Avec ça, je te promets que Kageyama ne pourra aller que mieux. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour guérir._

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi cela pourrait aider le brun, mais il faisait confiance à son senpai et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Et puis, s'il était vraiment la cause de tout, c'était normal qu'il fasse tout pour soigner son ami, pour l'aider à guérir et à aller mieux. Il se retourna et avança d'un pas décidé vers le lit de Kageyama. Ce dernier leva la tête en entendant le rouquin s'approcher de lui. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce que le feinteur préparait quand il vit le visage de ce dernier se rapprocher du sien et sentit les lèvres de Hinata venir capturer les siennes. Cela passa si vite, que Kageyama en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Hinata venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser ? Sans aucune hésitation ?

Kageyama pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre.

\- Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi alors j'espère vraiment que tu te sentiras mieux maintenant. Tout le monde t'attends... dit finalement Hinata tout en s'éloignant.

Il posa la main sur la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte. Kageyama ne trouva pas la force de prononcer le moindre mot, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Surtout moi... murmura faiblement Hinata en quittant la pièce.

Bien que murmuré pour lui-même, ces quelques mots ne passèrent pas inaperçus pour le passeur de première année. À peine avait-il accusé Hinata d'être le responsable de tous ses maux, que Kageyama l'avait tout de suite regretté. Il savait pertinemment que le rouquin n'y était pour rien. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de contrôler les sentiments des autres et n'avait sûrement jamais voulu qu'il ressente de tels sentiments à son égard. Il se doutait qu'il avait blessé le rouquin et il s'en voulait comme jamais. Et maintenant, il ne cessait de se demander ce que signifiait ce baiser que lui avait donné Hinata avant de partir et ces quelques mots : _C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi alors j'espère vraiment que tu te sentiras mieux maintenant. _En quoi ce baiser pouvait-il l'aider à aller mieux ? Est-ce que cela avait à voir avec le remède miracle de Nishinoya ? Et si oui, comment ?

Fatigué de se sentir aussi perdu, Kageyama se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avant de passer un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Hinata... murmura-t-il avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Hinata quitta rapidement la maison de son partenaire avant de remonter sur son vélo. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer devant le brun, mais maintenant qu'il était seul, les derniers mots de Kageyama ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête :_ "Tout est de ta faute". "De ta faute si je souffre autant". _Il accéléra un peu plus le rythme voulant fuir le plus loin possible. Le vent fit rapidement sécher les quelques larmes que le rouquin ne put retenir. C'est le cœur serré qu'il rentra chez lui, grimpant directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne dîna pas, ne sortant que pour aller prendre un bain avant de se recoucher. Que lui réservait le lendemain ? Hinata n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il s'endormit finalement le moral au plus bas, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar..


	2. A la recherche de réponses

_**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**_

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette courte fic. **_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°2 : A la recherche de réponses...**_

Jeudi matin. Kageyama avait passé la nuit à chercher une signification à ce qui s'était passé la veille, ici même. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être prêt à retourner au lycée, mais, d'une certaine manière tout lui semblait plus clair depuis la visite de Hinata. Il aimait le rouquin, un point c'est tout. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne pourrait changer les choses et fuir ne servirait à rien. Il souffrait peut-être en étant près de lui, mais il savait maintenant que la douleur était bien plus grande en étant loin de ce dernier. Alors qu'importe qu'il souffre à partir du moment où il pouvait être avec lui. Tant qu'il pouvait voir son sourire illuminé son visage ou entendre son rire résonner à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Il ne voulait plus être loin de lui et voulait de nouveau partager le terrain avec lui. Lui faire une passe et voir la joie de marquer un point briller dans les yeux du petit feinteur et se dire qu'il y était un peu pour quelque chose. Il voulait partager le plus de moment qu'il pouvait encore avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur comme jamais et qui, même s'il ne le savait pas, avait le contrôle complet de son esprit, de son cœur et même de son âme. Il dépendait de Hinata comme jamais il n'avait pu dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Il dépendait de Hinata sans que ce dernier ne le sache et ne le saurait sûrement.

Hinata, de son côté, se réveilla péniblement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il ne se leva pas de suite ne trouvant pas la force de bouger. Il s'était endormi en pensant à Kageyama et la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en ouvrant les yeux était Kageyama. Le verrait-il aujourd'hui ? Comment agirait ce dernier avec lui ? Et lui, comment agirait-il avec le brun ? Il se tourna dans son lit voulant repousser le moment où il serait obligé de se lever afin de se préparer pour aller en cours... mais avant tout pour son entraînement matinal. Il repensa pour la première fois sérieusement à ce qu'il avait fait : il avait embrassé Kageyama. Sur le moment, il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce que ce cela impliquait. Nishinoya lui avait dit qu'en faisant ça il retrouverait son partenaire, mais pas aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : Kageyama allait lui revenir.

Maintenant, avec un peu de recul, il se rendait parfaitement compte que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait à la légère. D'ailleurs, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait si cela n'avait pas été Kageyama. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Il n'arriva finalement pas à réfléchir calmement, s'embrouillant toutes les deux minutes dès qu'il cherchait à y voir clair. Il se leva péniblement avant de se préparer, la mort dans l'âme. Il sorti après avoir déjeuné rapidement, montant sur son vélo avant de se mettre en route vers son établissement scolaire. Alors qu'il passait le portail d'entrée, il remarqua une silhouette non loin, immobile. Le cœur battant à l'idée que ce soit Kageyama, un léger sourire aux lèvres il se rendit vite compte que son esprit, lui, était contradictoire. Il voulait le voir, mais ne se sentait pourtant pas prêt à l'affronter. Il voulait que se soit lui et en même temps se sentait déjà prêt à fuir sans même savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si son cœur voulait une chose et son esprit une autre.

Finalement, un soupir de déception s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin quand il reconnu la silhouette devant lui. Il trottina rapidement, arrivant alors à la hauteur de son coéquipier.

\- Ah, bonjour Hinata. Je ne t'avais pas vu, salua poliment Sugawara.

\- Bonjour Sugawara san, répondit poliment le feinteur. Tu n'es pas avec le capitaine ? S'étonna le rouquin ?

\- Non, il a révisé assez tard et du coup il a eu un peu de mal à se lever, avoua le passeur de troisième année se moquant légèrement.

Hinata rigola alors aussi, ce qui fit plaisir à son camarade. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le rouquin rire ainsi. Il remercia mentalement Sawamura d'avoir eu du mal à se lever ce matin. Sugawara garda le silence jusqu'au vestiaire. Une fois dedans, alors qu'ils commençaient à se changer, le jeune homme ne tint plus face à ce silence assourdissant.

\- Ça te dit qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux ?

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Hinata un grand sourire sur le visage et les yeux pétillants.

Sugawara sourit alors. Il n'y avait pas à dire, voir Hinata sourire faisait vraiment plaisir à voir.

\- Évidemment que je veux bien. On est coéquipier après tout, lui fit remarquer le passeur en souriant.

\- Tu veux bien me faire des passes ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Je sais que ce ne sera jamais aussi bien qu'avec Kageya... ma, acheva Sugawara dans un murmure en voyant le sourire d'Hinata disparaître peu à peu de son visage.

Sugawara se gifla mentalement. Depuis que le rouquin l'avait rejoins dans la cour, il avait tout fait pour ne pas prononcer le nom de Kageyama. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir où ça en était entre eux. Même s'il voulait savoir s'il l'avait vu. Même s'il voulait lui demander quel était le conseil que lui avait donné Nishinoya et s'il l'avait déjà mis en pratique, il n'avait rien demandé pour la simple et bonne raison que cela revenait à parler du passeur et qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'Hinata soit prêt à le faire. Maintenant, au vu de la réaction du rouquin, il en était sûr, le problème n'était pas encore réglé.

\- Hinata, l'interpella doucement Sugawara, tu...

Qu'allait-il dire au juste ? Lui même ne le savait pas ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Hinata parla le premier.

\- On y va ? Je suis prêt !

\- Heu... Bien, répondit Sugawara en souriant.

Si Hinata ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas l'y forcer. Sugawara passa le premier, voyant que le rouquin restait volontairement à deux trois pas derrière lui. Le passeur ne dit rien, et garda le silence, laissant le feinteur dans ses pensées.

Dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de son partenaire, il n'avait pas pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer ou sa respiration de s'arrêter. Pourquoi avait-il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds ? Pourquoi le monde lui avait-il semblé si vide et si terne d'un coup ? Pourquoi n'avait-il eu qu'une envie à ce moment là, voir Kageyama, quitte à ce qu'il lui crie dessus ? Pourquoi son cœur ressentait-il une telle douleur dans la poitrine, tel un coup de poignard qu'on n'arrêterait pas de remuer encore et encore dans une plaie à vif ? Il porta sa main à son haut, au niveau de sa poitrine, serrant son vêtement comme si cela allait atténuer la douleur, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au gymnase et commencèrent à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'équipe finisse par arriver. Sugawara tenta à plusieurs reprises d'instaurer un semblant de dialogue, mais rien n'y fit. Depuis qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Kageyama, c'est comme si Hinata n'était plus là. Son corps réagissait instinctivement, mais son esprit, lui, était loin. Bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Alors que tout le reste de l'équipe entrait, se rassemblant finalement, Hinata se mit finalement lui-même de côté, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux on dirait, remarqua finalement le capitaine en désignant le rouquin d'un signe de tête.

\- En fait tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je prononce le nom de Kageyama par mégarde. Depuis il est comme ça.

Tsukishima laissa échapper un reniflement de dédain.

\- Tu sais s'il est allé le voir au moins ? Demanda Nishinoya.

\- Non, répondit Sugawara, je ne lui ai pas demandé de peur de le blesser davantage. Pourquoi ? Demanda Sugawara.

\- Je voulais juste savoir s'il avait suivit mon conseil, répondit simplement le libéro.

Alors que Sugawara allait lui demander de quel conseil il s'agissait, Sawamura regarda sa montre et les interrompit.

\- Il est temps de commencer.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minute, Sawamura appela Hinata.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, repose toi un peu sur le côté du cours et reviens après.

Le capitaine ne savait plus vraiment comment faire pour remonter le moral du jeune joueur. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais s'il ne faisait rien, c'était l'équipe qui risquait d'en pâtir. Alors qu'Hinata passait près de Nishinoya, ce dernier lui demanda :

\- Dis, tu es allé chez Kageyama ?

En entendant la question de Nishinoya, posée sans détour, presque tous les joueurs retinrent leur respiration. Hinata hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Et tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda le libéro tout sourire.

\- Oui, répondit faiblement Hinata.

\- Bien. Très bien, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger alors. Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura-t-il en levant le pouce.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que je me sens pas bien et... commença Hinata sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

\- Et moi qui croyait que les idiots ne tombaient pas malades, se moqua Tsukishima, on dirait que je me suis trompé.

\- Malade ? Répéta faiblement Hinata pour lui-même.

Kageyama était malade. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu il ne se sentait pas bien. Il l'avait embrassé. Avait-il attrapé ses microbes ? Un certain soulagement s'empara de lui... jusqu'au moment où il se souvint des paroles de son passeur. _C'est de ta faute si je suis malade. De ta faute si je souffre autant. De ta faute. _Si c'était de sa faute si Kageyama était malade, alors cela ne devait pas être contagieux ? Plus il y réfléchissait et moins il comprenait. Alors d'où sortaient tous ces symptômes qu'il ressentait. De quoi pouvait-il souffrir ? Qu'elle était donc cette maladie qui le rongeait ainsi de l'intérieur ?

Il s'assit finalement et passa le reste de l'entraînement à regarder les autres. Le cœur lourd, il n'écouta pas un mot des cours de la journée et, exceptionnellement, il accepta de rentrer plus tôt ce soir-là. De toute façon, sans Kageyama, il avait l'impression que le volley perdait une grande part de son intérêt. Une fois chez lui, devant sa mine pâle, sa mère le fit mettre au lit. Il avait beau ne pas avoir de fièvre, le fait qu'il ne se sente pas bien et ce depuis quelques jours déjà était inquiétant, Hinata voulait se convaincre que c'était juste un rhume. Parce qu'après tout, si ce n'était pas ça, alors qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ces symptômes qu'il ressentait ?

Il tourna et tourna dans son lit, dormant d'un sommeil agité. Il était avec Kageyama et celui-ci disparaissait. Il avait beau le chercher, il ne le trouvait nul part. Il l'appelait encore et encore, mais tout ce qu'il entendait c'était la voix du passeur.

\- Tout est de ta faute. Si j'ai mal, c'est à cause de toi. Tu es la seule raison de ma souffrance. Si tu n'étais pas là je n'aurais pas à avoir aussi mal. J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré !

À ces mots Hinata se réveilla en sursaut. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il se recroquevilla sur lui même alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Kageyama le détestait. Après ce qu'il avait fait, c'était normal. Cette idée lui faisait mal. Elle lui faisait affreusement et horriblement mal. Mal comme jamais il n'avait eu mal. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage alors qu'il imaginait déjà Kageyama partir loin de lui. Il avait beau tendre les mains, il n'arrivait jamais à atteindre celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il se rendormit finalement, fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré.

Le lendemain, il n'alla pas en cours, trop fatigué pour se lever. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce matin là Kageyama faisait son retour au lycée. Il avança prudemment, de peur de tomber sur Hinata. Il regarda les vélos, mais ne vit pas celui du rouquin. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il avait beau ne pas être prêt à le voir depuis ce qui s'était passé, son cœur lui réclamait sa dose de Hinata. Il s'avança finalement jusqu'aux vestiaires et ne fut pas étonné d'arriver en premier. Il fut rapidement rejoins par son coéquipier.

\- Mais regardez qui est de retour ! S'exclama Tanaka.

Une fois à la hauteur de Kageyama, il lui donna une tape dans le dos qui fit tousser le jeune homme.

\- Doucement, remarqua Sugawara, il est à peine rétabli je te signale.

\- Même absent, tu nous à donner du fil à retordre, remarqua Tanaka.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le passeur ne comprenant pas la remarque de son senpai.

\- Tu aurais dû voir dans quel état était Hinata depuis que tu ne viens plus. Un vrai zombie, se moqua Tanaka en se changeant.

Kageyama n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tanaka se moquait assez souvent d'eux, exagérant les choses facilement. Il se tourna vers Sugawara qui serait plus fidèle aux faits.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus lui même, lui certifia le passeur. Il n'avait vraiment pas le moral.

\- Il faisait vraiment peine à voir, ajouta Azumane. Et dès qu'il entendait ton nom, il souriait de suite en pensant que tu étais là et...

\- Quand il comprenait que non, il déprimait encore plus, conclut Sugawara.

En imaginant les choses, Kageyama ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. Il ressentait la même chose quand il pensait à Hinata. Si déprimé quand il était absent où loin de lui et si heureux d'un coup, quand il entendait son nom où sa voix. Pourquoi son esprit ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de garder espoir sur une réciprocité dans ses sentiments ? Hinata était juste attaché à lui et avait seulement besoin de ses passes. Oui, il avait seulement besoin de son jeu et non de lui en temps qu'individu.

\- D'où mon remède miracle, dit alors Nishinoya ramenant le passeur sur Terre. Tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

Kageyama rougit instantanément.

\- Pou...

_Pourquoi lui avoir dit de faire une chose pareille ! _Avait faillit demander Kageyama. Mais devant tout ce monde il n'avait osé. Et surtout, il avait un peu peur de la réponse. Tout le monde sorti finalement en direction du gymnase. Ils se rendirent vite compte que cette fois ci c'était le rouquin qui manquerait à l'appel. Sugawara expliqua alors rapidement que le feinteur ne semblait pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps ce qui expliquait sûrement son absence.

Kageyama avait beau mieux cacher ses émotions que le rouquin, son inquiétude pour ce dernier était plus que visible. Son jeu n'en fut pas perturbé pour autant. La journée de cours passa rapidement et l'entraînement du soir ne fut qu'une copie de celle du matin. Alors que tout le petit monde partait par petit groupe, Nishinoya interpella Kageyama.

\- Tu vas aller le voir ?

\- Qui ? Demanda Kageyama tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

\- Parce que tu l'aimes, dit simplement Nishinoya.

\- Qu... balbutia Kageyama rouge de gêne.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot, tu sais. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que Suga san ou Sawamura san, ou aussi classe que Asahi, mais je vois bien la manière dont tu le regardes.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir dit de faire... ça, demanda finalement Kageyama.

\- Pour vous faire réagir, répondit malicieusement Noya.

Avant que Kageyama ne puis ajouter quoi que se soit, Nishinoya lui dit :

\- A lundi. Et si Hinata n'est pas là avec toi, je dis tout aux autres ! Le menaça le libéro en s'éloignant.

Il s'éloigna en rigolant. Ce que Kageyama ne savait pas, c'est que tout le monde était déjà au courant de ses sentiments envers le rouquin. Le problème c'est que Sawamura leur avait interdit à lui et Tanaka d'intervenir. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas parlé de son conseil aux autres. Si son plan échouait, il allait se faire engueuler comme jamais par Sawamura. Il avait désobéi au capitaine après tout. Par contre, si tout fonctionnait comme il espérait, il imaginait déjà la tête de Tanaka en comprenant qu'il avait tout loupé. Il rigola un peu alors qu'il quittait l'enceinte du lycée.

Kageyama passa la soirée enfermé dans sa chambre à peser le pour et le contre. Devait-il ou non se rendre chez Hinata ? Il se doutait bien qu'il devrait lui faire face à un moment ou un autre, mais comment devrait-il l'affronter ? Comment devait-il gérer ses sentiments ? Et les éventuels sentiments d'Hinata ? Et s'il avait tout faux et qu'il n'y avait qu'une simple amitié du côté du rouquin, mais que celui-ci, trop naïf n'ait pas su vraiment comprendre la nuance en ce qui le concernait ? Allait-il tout perdre? Le lien qui l'unissait au rouquin ? Ou était-ce déjà trop tard ? Sa place dans l'équipe ? Pourrait-il rester ? Et Hinata, pourraient-ils jouer encore ensemble comme si de rien était ? Mille et une questions tournèrent en boucles dans l'esprit déjà bien torturé du passeur alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans les limbes d'un sommeil peu réparateur.


	3. Une drôle de maladie

_**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**_

_**Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui conclut cette petite histoire ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**$Chapitre 3 : Une drôle de maladie...**_

Le lendemain matin, c'est peu sûr de lui que Kageyama se leva. Pourtant, il se prépara et sorti de chez lui avant de commencer à remonter la rue le plus naturellement possible. Il arpenta la ville pendant une bonne heure avant de se décider. Il était fatigué de douter, fatigué de souffrir, fatigué de ne pas savoir, mais surtout il avait besoin par dessus tout de voir Hinata. Il avait besoin de croiser son regard ambre, de voir son sourire illuminer son doux visage, de le voir faire la moue et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait même entendre son rire cristallin résonner à ses oreilles. Il voulait même voir ses maudits cheveux toujours en bataille. Il pressa le pas sans même sans rendre compte à la vision d'Hinata l'attendant.

L'esprit emplit d'images du rouquin, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. Ce n'est que quand la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit sur une jeune enfant que Kageyama sursauta, revenant à la réalité.

\- Hina... Hinata est là ? Bégaya le jeune homme.

\- Oui, répondit la petite sœur du rouquin. Il est dans sa chambre.

La mère de la jeune fille apparue.

\- Merci de venir le voir, dit poliment celle-ci. Natsu, tu veux bien lui montrer le chemin ?

\- Oui maman. Tu viens ? Dit-elle en prenant Kageyama par la main.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de se laisser faire, suivant simplement la jeune fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes deux à son coéquipier. Elle le laissa finalement devant une porte.

\- Il est là... mais il dort peut-être. Tu veux que je regarde ? Demande la jeune fille.  
\- Non, je me débrouillerais. Merci, dit-il simplement.

Natsu sourit en réponse avant de redescendre rejoindre sa mère dans le salon. Kageyama resta un moment avant de se décider à agir. Il porta la main à la porte, près à frapper quand il changea finalement d'avis. Il posa la main sur la poignée avant de la baisser doucement et de pousser la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Si jamais Hinata dormait, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Il entra finalement dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il reporta son attention sur le lit, pensant y trouvant le rouquin endormit. Il sursauta alors quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire que tu étais réveillé, s'énerva Kageyama sans le vouloir.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Hinata.

_Ce n'est pas grave, _voulu dire le passeur, sans succès.

Hinata se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Je viens voir comment tu vas, répondit simplement Kageyama.

Depuis qu'il était rentré dans la pièce et que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par les yeux du rouquin. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et des mois, Kageyama avait l'impression de voir Hinata pour la première fois. Il laissa son regard glisser sur son visage, avant de descendre le long de son corps et tomba sur la couette. Il remonta au niveau de son visage et le léger sourire qu'affichait désormais le rouquin ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, même s'il eu du mal à ne pas y répondre. Son cœur venait de louper un battement à cette image. Le doux sourire d'Hinata, bien qu'il lui sembla moqueur, lui était destiné. À lui et personne d'autre.

\- Je vais bien, dit finalement Hinata heureux de pouvoir sentir le regard de son partenaire ainsi sur lui. Je suppose que j'ai attrapé ce que tu avais, ajouta Hinata en rigolant.

\- Impossible, répondit le passeur bien malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le roux.

Parce que si ce n'était pas ça, quel était l'origine de son mal être ? Aurait-il enfin les réponses à ses questions s'il le demandait ? Hinata observa Kageyama, le cœur battant, attendant un geste de la part de ce dernier.

\- Ce n'est pas contagieux, répondit alors Kageyama.

Hinata sembla réfléchir, mais une fois de plus ne trouva pas les réponses qu'il cherchait. Finalement il préféra changer de sujet pour éviter d'embêter Kageyama avec ses doutes. Il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, même si ce n'était pas volontaire.

\- Dit, tu es retourné quand en cours ? Demanda finalement le rouquin.

\- Hier. Pourquoi ? Demanda Kageyama, ne comprenant pas où son camarade voulait en venir soudainement.

\- Ah... ça veut dire que le remède de Nishinoya n'a pas fonctionné.

Le remède. Kageyama rougit légèrement en repensant au baiser. Depuis que le rouquin l'avait embrassé, il devait avouer que le peu de doute qu'il lui restait concernant ses sentiments s'était envolé. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et ne pouvait plus le nier. Il l'aimait au point que cela le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais maintenant qu'il avait pu mettre un nom sur ce sentiment, il se sentait, d'une certaine manière, plus libre. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était le bonheur d'Hinata et d'après ce qu'il avait comprit son absence avait blessé le rouquin tout comme son comportement lors de sa visite.

Sans le savoir, son baiser avait eut un impact plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Kageyama observa la déception sur le visage de son camarade. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi déçu. Parce qu'il pensait ne pas l'avoir guérit ? Parce qu'il pensait être inutile ? Ou parce qu'il pensait que le baiser ne lui avait pas plu ?

\- En fait... avoua Kageyama voulant être honnête.

Hinata leva les yeux, plein d'espoir. Le cœur de Kageyama loupa un nouveau battement. Comment pouvait-il tenir alors que Hinata le regardait ainsi ? Les yeux pétillant comme jamais, un léger sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage.

\- Je me suis senti bien mieux après, avoua le passeur pour le plus grand plaisir du petit feinteur.

Il ne mentait pas. Non, c'était bel et bien la vérité. Sûrement pas comme Hinata le pensait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, hein ? Préféra tout de même demander le rouquin pour être sûr.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je dirais ça pour te faire plaisir ? Maugréa Kageyama.

\- Non, ça ne te ressemble pas, répondit honnêtement le rouquin.

Trop honnêtement pour Kageyama qui se sentit blessé. Hinata sembla réfléchir sous le doux regard de Kageyama, mais ça, Hinata ne le remarqua pas vraiment.

\- Dis, tu crois que ça marcherais avec moi ?

\- Je ne pense pas... répondit faiblement le passeur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas contagieux.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! S'emporta Hinata.

Voyant que Kageyama ne bougeait pas, Hinata fit la moue. Bras croisés, il regarda en face de lui, ignorant complètement son coéquipier. Finalement, Kageyama suivit son instinct et s'approcha du lit du malade avant de baisser son visage tout en attirant celui du rouquin dans sa direction. Il allait jouer carte sur table. Il voulait vérifier si ses doutes étaient ou non fondés. Hinata pouvait-il ressentir le même genre de sentiments que lui à son égard ? Il priait tous les dieux pour que cette possibilité existe bel et bien. Il put voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Hinata avant que leurs lèvres ne soient scellées pour de bon.

Enfin. Enfin Kageyama pouvait goûter de nouveau à cette douceur. Hinata n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour répondre au baiser du passeur allant même jusqu'à tirer sur le tee-shirt du plus grand, le faisant s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, alors qu'Hinata glissait ses mains dans la nuque et les cheveux sombres du passeur. Kageyama, lui, ne lâchait pas le visage du rouquin. Ils se séparèrent finalement après de longues minutes et d'innombrables baisers aussi possessifs et doux que langoureux et attentionnés. Hinata posa son front sur l'épaule de Kageyama, se calant dans les bras de ce dernier.

\- Tu vois que j'avais comme toi. Moi aussi je me sens beaucoup mieux avec ce remède, remarqua Hinata après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Je t'aime, dit alors Kageyama de but en blanc.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Hinata se redressa, quittant la chaleur des bras du passeur. L'incompréhension et le soulagement se lisaient clairement sur le visage du rouquin. Comme si les pièces d'un puzzle se mettaient en place, Kageyama vit le sourire d'Hinata s'agrandir peu à peu avant que celui-ci ne lui saute au cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi Kageyama ! Plus que tout même ! Avoua Hinata comme une délivrance.

Comme une princesse réveillée par le baiser de son prince, Hinata ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à la poitrine. Son cœur ne le faisait plus souffrir, le monde semblait de nouveau briller comme jamais et il n'avait qu'une envie : jouer au volley avec Kageyama. Où plutôt passer le plus de temps avec Kageyama. Et quoi de mieux que d'allier les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Mais bon, ça pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, non ?

Hinata surpris le brun en déposant un léger baiser dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Cette réaction amusa le rouquin. Pour le punir, et se sentant surtout gêné que son corps ait réagit ainsi, Kageyama se releva, relâchant le corps du petit feinteur.

\- Mais... Où tu vas ?! Se plaignit Hinata.

Bien que de dos, Kageyama imaginait parfaitement la mine boudeuse de son partenaire et... petit-ami ? Non, le fait qu'ils se soient dit qu'ils s'aimaient ne voulait pas dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, si ? Dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Hinata l'appeler à de multiples reprises. Finalement il sentit quelque chose l'atteindre dans le dos, lui faisant légèrement perdre l'équilibre en avant. Il regarda au sol et comprit qu'Hinata lui avait lancé un oreiller.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit espèce d'imbécile ?! S'emporta Kageyama.

\- Fallait pas m'ignorer, répondit Hinata.

Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Oui ?

Natsu entra alors.

\- Ni chan, on s'en va, dit alors la jeune fille.

\- D'accord. À tout à l'heure et amuse toi bien.

\- Oui. À tout à l'heure, répondit Natsu avant de repartir.

Kageyama donna l'oreiller à Hinata qui le posa sur ses jambes avant de commencer à jouer avec. Les yeux baissés, il n'osait pas regarder son partenaire.

\- Tu vas partir je suppose ? Dit Hinata.

Encore une fois il avait du mettre Kageyama en colère. Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était levé et qu'il ne voulait plus l'approcher.

\- Tu veux que je parte ? Demanda alors le brun.

Il voyait bien le regard triste du rouquin. Il s'était levé à cause de la gêne et, perdu dans ses pensées avait ignoré le roux. À aucun moment il n'avait cherché à le blesser et pourtant, encore une fois, c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait.

\- NON ! Répondit immédiatement Hinata en secouant vivement la tête. Mais je ne veux pas encore t'énerver, dit-il en souriant timidement.

Kageyama soupira faiblement. Et oui, Hinata se méprenait encore une fois à cause de lui. Il ne voulait plus blesser celui qu'il aimait. Non, il se l'était promit. Il voulait le protéger, lui, plus que quiconque. Il s'approcha du lit avant de s'y asseoir, en face du rouquin.

\- Je ne suis pas en en colère, dit alors Kageyama.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors... Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

\- Évidemment, répondit le brun en souriant légèrement. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

\- Vraiment ?

Kageyama hocha la tête.

\- Toute la journée ?

Kageyama hocha une nouvelle fois la tête ce qui eu pour effet d'agrandir un peu plus le sourire du rouquin. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais et Kageyama fut alors heureux d'être venu. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir rencontré le petit feinteur. Jamais il ne regretterait de s'être retrouvé dans la même équipe, adversaires mais rapidement amis. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir vu ses sentiments évolué en ce qu'ils étaient maintenant : un amour sans limite.

\- Et tu veux bien... commença Hinata en se tortillant les mains.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le brun.

\- Dormir ici ? Murmura finalement le rouquin dans un murmure sans oser regarder le passeur dans les yeux.

Kageyama garda le silence. Il pouvait presque entendre le cœur de son partenaire battre la chamade alors que la crainte d'un refus d'en avoir trop demandé se lisait sur son visage. Kageyama leva sa main droite avant de prendre le visage de Hinata en coupe et de le lever vers lui, le forçant ainsi à le regarder. Il vit la surprise passer dans les yeux ambre du plus petit alors qu'il rapprochait leurs visages. Une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un doux baiser. Un simple et léger baiser doux comme une plume qui fit frissonner le feinteur. Kageyama y mit pourtant fin.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? Demanda faiblement Hinata.

\- À ton avis ? Répondit Kageyama.

Hinata lui sauta dessus, le faisant basculer sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime ! Dit alors Hinata en remerciement.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la journée dans la chambre du rouquin, sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hinata avait trouvé la meilleure place au monde dans les bras de son passeur, tout contre sa poitrine et sa tête au creux de son cou. En fin d'après-midi, quand sa mère rentra, Hinata demanda la permission pour que Kageyama passe la nuit ce qu'elle accepta. Du coup Kageyama retourna chez lui chercher ses affaires.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit alors le roux en mettant ses chaussures.

\- Pas besoin, je me dépêche, répondit Kageyama.

\- Tu veux pas de moi ? Demanda le Hinata déçu.

Kageyama soupira. Hinata était sa faiblesse et on dirait que le petit feinteur l'avait remarqué. En profitait-il ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux venir ? Demanda Kageyama.

\- Ben, pour être avec toi, répondit alors le roux.

\- Je ne pars pas longtemps, répondit le passeur quelque peu embarrassé par tant d'honnêteté.

\- Je sais, mais... tu me manques déjà, avoua le roux. Je ne te manquerais pas ?

Kageyama soupira.

\- Allez viens, on y va.

Kageyama lui tendit une main que le petit feinteur prit sans hésitation. Ils partirent, en prenant leur temps. Le week-end passa trop vite pour eux. Ils auraient bien aimé passer un peu plus de temps ensemble, sans personne, dans leur petit monde. C'est avec tristesse pourtant que Kageyama parti dimanche soir non sans un énième baiser à son cher et tendre et un aveu de ses sentiments.

Lundi, quand Hinata franchit le portail il vit au loin la silhouette de Kageyama. Il accélérera le rythme avant de descendre de son vélo, le faisant alors tomber, et de sauter au cou de Kageyama. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Kageyama ne lui cria pas dessus, ne lui fit aucun reproche, mais passa juste ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Bonjour Kageyama ! S'exclama Hinata après l'avoir embrassé avec passion.

\- Bonjour. Hinata, dit alors Kageyama après de longues secondes d'hésitation, je...

\- Oui ? Demanda Hinata en se décalant légèrement.

\- Ce serait possible que tu évites de faire ça devant les autres... enfin, quand il y aura du monde ? Demanda Kageyama le plus gentiment possible.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hinata ne comprenant pas.

\- C'est... embarrassant, préféra avouer le brun pour ne pas prendre le risque de blesser le feinteur par un mensonge ou en ne disant rien.

\- Ok, je ferais attention, dit alors Hinata en souriant.

Il sourit devant l'air gêné de son partenaire, mais fut bien content de voir un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage alors que ce dernier ajouta :

\- Merci.

Bien que légèrement surpris par ce remerciement, Hinata sourit de plus belle.

\- De rien. Dit, ajouta Hinata, vu qu'il n'y a personne, je peux t'embrasser ? Après il y aura du monde, du coup...

Kageyama ne répondit rien, mais à la place attira Hinata tout contre lui avant de capturer ses lèvres. Hinata se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent à de nombreuses reprises avant de se séparer et de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Ils furent évidemment les premiers arrivés au gymnase, rapidement rejoins par le reste de l'équipe.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Remarqua Tanaka.

\- Bonjour, s'écrièrent en cœur les deux premières années.

Devant le sourire de Hinata et l'apparente bonne humeur de Kageyama, tout le monde su que tout était réglé entre eux. Sugawara ouvrit le gymnase et fit entrer l'équipe.

\- Alors, maintenant que ton Kageyama est revenu, ça va mieux, n'est-ce pas Hinata ? Se moqua Nishinoya.

\- Oui, répondit Hinata en rigolant et en se grattant maladroitement la tête.

Kageyama rougit légèrement en entendant _"__**ton**__ Kageyama" _même si Hinata ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'utilisation de cet adjectif possessif.

\- Du coup, mon conseil a bien marché ?

\- Oui, deux fois, avoua Hinata avant de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche. Désolé... dit-il en se tournant vers Kageyama, j'aurais pas dû ?

Kageyama n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Tanaka parla avant.

\- Tu vas nous dire ce qu'était ce conseil ?

Nishinoya l'ignora et demanda alors au feinteur.

\- Ça veut dire que vous sortez enfin ensemble tout les deux ?

À ces mots un silence de cathédrale envahit le gymnase. Qu'avait dit Nishinoya ? Kageyama et Hinata sortiraient ensemble ? Tous les regards se portèrent vers les deux joueurs. Hinata recula de quelques pas, ne sachant ni quoi répondre ni où se mettre. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser Kageyama, mais il devait admettre qu'il s'était lui-même posé la question. Ils s'aimaient, s'embrassaient, se câlinaient et faisaient sûrement tout ce que faisaient les couples au début, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient dit clairement qu'ils sortaient ensemble, alors... qu'en pensait Kageyama ? Il se tourna vers lui, légèrement perdu.

Kageyama ne s'était pas attendu à cette question aussi tôt. Il se doutait que Nishinoya était au courant pour leurs sentiments au vu du "remède" qu'il avait proposé à Hinata, mais pas qu'il en parlerait devant tout le monde ! Lui qui avait pensé faire profil bas. Pourtant, il voyait bien que Hinata semblait lui aussi attendre une réponse de sa part. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien dit... Ni lui, ni Hinata. Hinata avait peur de lui demander ? Pour ne pas l'énerver ? L'embarrasser ? Pour lui c'était évident... De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient. Kageyama prit son courage à deux mains et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Oui, répondit simplement le passeur de première année.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de gêne sur son visage. Non, il ne l'était pas tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas honte d'aimer Hinata. Enfin, c'était un peu embarrassant de voir tout le monde l'observer ainsi, mais de voir le sourire lumineux et le bonheur briller comme jamais dans les yeux ambre de son petit-ami, compensait largement ce petit moment d'embarras. Hinata ne put se retenir de lui sauter dessus, se pendant à son cou. Kageyama lui enserra la taille.

\- Tu n'écoutes vraiment pas ce qu'on te dit, s'énerva faussement le passeur.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le rouquin se rendant parfaitement compte que la colère de Kageyama n'était pas réelle.

\- Nishinoya, dit alors une voix grave.

Nishinoya sursauta légèrement avant de déglutir.

\- Oups, laissa-t-il échapper.

Hinata quitta les bras de son petit-ami, se postant à ses côtés. Ils se tournèrent vers le libéro, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

\- Il a fallu que tu t'en mêles, dit alors Sawamura.

\- Mais... Hinata était si triste... Et si je n'avais rien fait, Kageyama n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas vers lui, tenta alors le libéro devant le regard noir de son capitaine.

\- Je croyais avoir était clair : on ne se mêle pas de leur vie sentimentale.

\- Alors, les coupa Hinata, vous étiez tous au courant ? S'étonna le rouquin.

\- Que Kageyama t'aimait ? Demanda Tanaka.

Hinata hocha la tête alors que Kageyama ne savait déjà plus où se mettre. Si ses jambes avaient pu lui obéir, il aurait déjà quitté le gymnase depuis un moment. Tanaka éclata alors de rire.

\- Comment ne pas le remarquer !

Kageyama se renfrogna. Hinata pouffa légèrement de rire se qui énerva un peu plus le passeur. Pour se faire pardonner Hinata lui prit délicatement la main. Hinata fut soulagé de voir que le brun ne le rejetait pas, et ce malgré la présence du reste de l'équipe.

\- On est pas tous aussi stupides que toi, ajouta alors Tsukishima. Faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, dit-il avec mépris.

\- Et Sawamura nous avait interdit d'agir, ajouta Tanaka. Ce que j'ai fait, moi !

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Ajouta Nishinoya. Tout est bien qui fini bien, non? Tenta-t-il.

\- Tu as de la chance sur ce coup-là, ajouta Sawamura. Mais la prochaine fois que tu n'obéis pas à un de mes ordres, je...

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus ! S'écria Nishinoya.

\- Bien, répondit Sawamura.

\- Et dans tout ça, c'était quoi ce conseil ? Demanda Azumane.

\- Je lui ai dit de l'embrasser, dit alors Nishinoya.

\- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent Sugawara, Sawamura, Azumane et Tanaka.

\- Ben oui. Je lui ai dit qu'en l'embrassant Kageyama guérirait à coup sûr.

\- Et tu l'as crû ! S'exclama Tanaka en se tournant vers Hinata.

\- Ben oui, dit-il en souriant.

\- Qu'il est stupide, remarqua Tsukishima en secouant la tête.

Après près d'une dizaine de minutes à savoir comment Hinata avait fait pour avaler une telle histoire, l'entraînement pu commencer. Comme Nishinoya l'avait dit, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Les deux malades n'étaient pas si malades que ça, ou, en tout cas, cela ne les dérangeait plus de l'être tant que c'était ensemble.

Après près d'une dizaine de minutes à savoir comment Hinata avait fait pour avaler une telle histoire, l'entraînement pu commencer. Comme Nishinoya l'avait dit, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Les deux malades n'étaient pas si malades que ça, ou, en tout cas, cela ne les dérangeait plus de l'être tant que c'était ensemble.


End file.
